


A Nice Change

by soo



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Change

He'd leaped into many different situations in the past but this was the first time that he'd leaped into a bed in the middle of the night. It was actually a nice change.

Sam pushed the covers down and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down and discovered his naked female body. He grimaced. Pretending to be a woman was always difficult especially if Al found him attractive. 

A light touch along his spine caused him to jump. "Are you okay, Sammy Jo," asked a distinctively feminine voice.

Sam turned and his eyes widened, "Oh boy."


End file.
